Dead Shot
by dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: Katniss Everdeen aka. The Mockingjay, trained deadly assassin and spy, is given a new assignment. Kill Peter "Peeta" Mellark. AU Where Katniss and Peeta are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Gender Swapped. Is officially now a multi-chapter story. Can also be found on my tumblr and AO3.
1. Prologue

**So, I love HG and Marvel! The other day I found on my tumblr feed. It was along the lines if there was a story about Peeta and Katniss being like Black Widow &amp; Hawkeye but gender swapped. **

**When I read that I like squealed eternally in delight because I would love to read something along those lines but found my joy short lived when unfortunately no one hadn't come upon any. So, I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**As, of right now it's a one shot but if it is to get some interest from people who'd like to read more. I'd love to write more. **

* * *

**Dead Shot**

_The gut wrenching screams that exploded through the paper thin cracked walls, brought Katniss out of her sleep. Her grey eyes dilated to take in the surroundings in her dark room. A loud thump hitting the floor accompanied by a small whimper was just another indicator of her mother's body falling to the ground. _

_"Please." She heard her mother's weak voice plea with her tormentor. _

_"Shut up, BITCH!" He shouted in return._

_A small weak gasp was all Katniss heard in return and in that instant she was up. _

**_Prim. _**

_That was her only thought. Katniss looked around and found her sister wasn't laying in the bed placed a few inches apart from her own. She looked to the door and that's when she realized, Prim must of gone to the bathroom. Not knowingly condemning herself to the hell that was taking place right in their own home. Prim unknowingly went straight into the belly of the beast. _

_"Shit." She whispered._

_ She hadn't been worried about her mother. Why, should she? She would go back to the abusive drug addict boyfriend anyway. Evie, Katniss' drug induced zombified mother, didn't care about her two daughters. That's what Katniss told herself every time Romulus Thread, her mother's lover and abuser, struck Katniss and Evie didn't do a thing to protect her. _

_Why should she? She thought again._

_Katniss was tired of trying to help her mother. When it was clear she didn't want her help. _

_Katniss ran toward the door to see Romulus and a lump in her throat grew in seconds. He was holding a gun down at her mother's trembling body and Prim was slowly walking toward him. _

_"Prim." Katniss whispered hoping to catch her little sister's attention. _

_Prim's head snapped toward Katniss. All she could see was her twelve year old sister looking at her through terrified eyes. She motioned for Prim to come toward her but instead received a defiant shake of her head. _

_"I was wondering when you two would come out." Romulus turned around to look toward Prim._

_His gun was now pointing in her pale skinny face. Prim's eyes landed on the gun and Katniss knew her eyes now mirrored Prim's terrified expression. Katniss felt her blood run cold and her heart stop at the imagine that flooded her vision. _

_Before Katniss could process what she was doing. She was already running toward Romulus. The sound of the gun going off rang in Katniss' ear._

* * *

Katniss flew up and grasped her sheets in between her hands. Feeling the material grounded her; and stopped herself from yelling out in anguish. It was something Katniss did almost every night.

The night terrors weren't just terrors but memories she wishes didn't exist. They weren't the same ones but every night she descended into a hell that only her memories could take her to.

Katniss let her body fall back onto her mattress and a sigh escaped her cracked lips. She felt the sweat from her forehead drip down into her scalp dampening her hair. She let out a exhausted sigh and closed her eyes trying desperately to forget Prim's terrified face.

The ringing of her phone causes Katniss to open her eyes and get out of bed.

"Everdeen."

"I've got a new assignment for you. Meet me at headquarters. Now." Was all her superior Agent Haymitch Abernathy grunted out.

Katniss hated his attitude but was glad he called because she needed to get her mind off her dream; and this was the perfect distraction.

* * *

The doors slid open revealing a sharp dressed blond haired man. His hair might of been slick and he might of looked somewhat put together but Katniss knew better. Haymitch probably already had one drink this morning.

Katniss stood and saluted her superior.

"No need for that." Haymitch rolled his eyes and handed her a manilla folder. "Your assignment."

Katniss took the folder and nodded her head.

"This problem needs to be put down. Discreetly." He said as he pulled out a flask from his suit.

Katniss arched her eyebrow and shook her head. He was going to end up killing himself with the amount of alcohol he consumed.

Katniss opened up the folder to see a candid photo of boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She felt a sudden twinge of sadness for him. For his fate. She wouldn't kill a kid. She'd killed many people but a child was out of the question. She looked up at Agent Abernathy right when he began to speak.

"He was about ten in that photo. He's twenty, now. Don't worry, Sweetheart, we only leave the dangerous ones to you."

Katniss didn't want to think about the kids that some agents might have or might have not killed. So, she looked down at the folder. Katniss cocked her head to the side as she looked at the photo of the young kid, well of the kid he once was.

She pulled out a photo that was behind the first one. It was another candid but this one was of man. He was stocky, built like a bison, and he was blonde. She couldn't make out the guys face behind sunglass and a District Thirteen Rebel's cap. Katniss knew that this was no doubt him.

"That is the most recent photo we have of him. If you can call that crap a photo." Haymitch uttered right before he took another swig from his flask.

Katniss looked back down to the file that accompanied the photos. She started to go over her targets information when Haymitch's raspy voice filled her ears.

"You can read his file on the way to Budapest." She looked up at Agent Haymitch who had interrupted her mental briefing.

_Budapest. Huh?_

"Don't fuck up. Commander Plutarch Heavensbee asked for you personally to take this assignment."

Haymitch motion his hand in the air dismissing Katniss. She bowed slightly and was immediately out the door.

* * *

Katniss pulled out her folder as she sat in Coach on a airline like any other citizen. The minute she stepped out of headquarters, she wasn't Katniss Everdeen, she was Natasha Baron. A ordinary looking citizen on her war to Budapest for a vacation.

She waited for the short, pudgy, balding business man, who was furiously typing angry emails, to shove out of his chair and head toward the bathroom. Once, she knew he was gone. Katniss pulled out the manilla folder and scanned the contents.

"Peter 'Peeta' Mellark." She caught herself whispering his name to herself.

Katniss instantly frowned at what she had just done. She mentally chastised herself and continued looking down at the file. Peeta Mellark was a member of the KGB and according to the file he had been recruited into a program specially for orphaned boys called the Red Room project. He went under the alias Tracker Jacker and was now the top assassin for, Peeta had been linked to the assassination of a very high classified official, Seneca Crane.

Something about this whole file and assignment wasn't sitting well with Katniss. What she found odd was for a man who hadn't let anyone catch him on camera for ten years; was suddenly on the radar of PANEM. She knew trained assassins such as herself wouldn't just show up on the radar. Specifically an agencies such as PANEM, but she couldn't ponder that thought much longer because the sweaty flushed business man was on his way back.

Katniss pushed the folder back in her bag and pulled out her iPad. She pulled out an app game in which she had to match pieces of candy for points. Katniss would never admit that such a simplistic game could grab her attention. She kept telling herself it was all part of her cover.

* * *

**So like I said if anyone would like to read more. Just let me know. I'd love to right more. You can also find it on my tumblr. You can find the link to my tumblr on my profile. Thanks for reading. MUCH LOVE! XOXOX**


	2. Author's Note

Hello! I just want to start by saying I am very grateful and humbled by the kinds words I have received. I also want to thank everyone who has followed, faved, or and reviewed! I wanted to let everyone know I decided to continue this and have been slowly writing this story. Now that I am about finished I decided to let you all know that sometime next week the first official chapter to Dead Shot will be posted. I will be posting every week once a week. So thank you once again and I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I have had writing it.

**MUCH LOVE! XOXO**  
_**Teri Anne**_


	3. Chapter 1: World Was On Fire

**Hello, everyone! I decided that Tuesdays would be the assigned days that I would be uploading each chapter. I know this chapter is fairly short but I would really like to know if you all enjoy this POV or would rather I returned to third pov. Please let me know what you think. I am so humbled by everyone who has decided to read, review, and or favored my story. I love each and everyone of you and I am so grateful you took the time to. Now without further a due I give to you lovely people the official first chapter of DeadShot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or any of the characters affiliated with THG. I also do not own any of Marvels' characters or story lines plots etc. I just merely enjoy these two universes and thought I'd give me own spin on them.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**World Was On Fire**

Getting situated wasn't a problem. I had done this job long enough that pretending to be someone else was my second nature. Sometimes I didn't even know who I was anymore until the night terrors brought me back to the painful reality of who I was. Katniss Everdeen the orphaned assassin.

Walking into the small hotel that I'd be staying in for the next few days was beautiful. It wasn't one of more extravagant but more of the modest ones, but none the less was still beautiful. It actually suited my personal taste.

The small room was painted a light ocean blue with a full sized bed a desk and a small balcony at the far end of the room. I quickly placed my belongings in the small closet to my right only keeping my messenger bag that held my laptop.

Quietly and quickly I made my way to the desk and unloaded my bag. I pulled out my PANEM issued laptop and opened it to find a window with Agent Abernathy appearing on the screen.

"How does he do that?" I questioned myself as I stared back at the screen.

Agent Haymitch always had a knack for video calling right at the moment I opened or turned on the laptop. After four years of working with him I still couldn't get accustomed to it. I shook my head with a ghost of a smile creeping across my face. Letting out a sigh I pressed the green button connecting the call and immediately dropped the smile.

"Well, Sweetheart took you long enough." His voice rang with its ever present arrogance tone laced throughout every word. It took every last ounce of patience to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at my commander.

"I just sent you the where about of the target. Commander Plutarch Heavensbee expects this to be done within the week." He pulled out his flask and poured the contents into his steaming coffee mug.

"Should be done within the next few days. I went over the file and don't expect to be here long. He may be the _best_ but that's in Russia." I said as I pulled out the file I had glanced over.

I tried to keep myself detached from the intended target. I only needed to know the specifics. Such as what to expect as in combat and weaponry. The less I knew about the targets life the better. My voice was void of emotions as continued. "I haven't come across anyone I couldn't execute."

Agent Abernathy looked at me with his usual stoic expression but his light blue eyes held a glint I hadn't seen before. Something other than glazed drunk haze filled his eyes and for the first time I took intrigue into Agent Haymitch. In all years of working with him he'd never shown any other kind of emotion beside annoyance.

"Good to hear Sweetheart, but don't get to cocky. Could wind up dead. I had Agent Trinket place some other files in your bag. Read them. Stay alive. Call when it's done." His eyes continued stare at me as if he was trying to communicate something silently.

I would of usually found his words annoying but at the moment I was to focused on scrutinizing my superior curiously. I wanted to know what the man was getting at but for the life of me couldn't come to any conclusions. Not only because the drunken idiot was good at his job, but also because Agent Abernathy picked up his coffee mug gesturing a farewell and ended the call.

He was an odd man but Agent Abernathy never did anything without a reason. His odd behavior had me left to ponder what exactly was he trying to get me to understand.

I looked into my messenger bag and sure enough there were more files in the back. I shook my head and opened up the files. I guess my first night on the job would be spent getting to know my target.

* * *

I wiped my forehead with a handkerchief that I held in my back pocket. My dad always insisted that I always carry one and at the time I thought it was absurd. But now as an orphan who missed him I did everything he ever told me to do while he was alive. Much use it would do now that he was dead but I guess I hoped that it would do his memory some good.

Even though I know if he could see me right now he wouldn't approve. He would be so disappointed in the woman I've become. But life isn't fair and it had dealt me a lousy hand just to prove it to me.

The bustling streets were filled with people making their way to their destination. I quickly crossed the street and into the Central Market. It's the oldest trading facility and the place to find just about anything. Which includes a whole bunch of black market items as well, but you had to know the places and secrets of The Hob, which is what the locals and well informed individuals referred to this place.  
According to Haymitch's information the target was staying in a small apartment just a few blocks from here. The file had explained that TrackerJacker had completely fallen off the radar since he had assassinated Seneca Crane. Which had been about nine months ago.

I hadn't particularly liked Seneca Crane. He was a bit too touchy with the women and a bit arrogant but that didn't mean he had to die. Especially the way he'd been killed. He'd been brutally tortured and then was slowly poisoned with the TrackerJacker's venom.

The file I had read listed two reasons he was dubbed TrackerJacker. One being that he was the best tracker the Russian's had ever created. According to the file he had never failed in tracking down anyone. Which he'd always done in record time.

The second being that he used a special serum that he injected into his targets. The serum consequently gave the injected hallucinations. The contents of the serum have yet to be determined but from what I've gathered from the file they cause extreme raw pain. That would make the strongest person break. Supposedly it's as if someone has gone into your brain and hijacked your body manipulating it into feeling and seeing things that aren't real. Hence the Jacker part of his name.

According to PANEM's most highly trained forensic medical examiner Seneca had been in excruciating pain. He had multiple puncture wounds implicating he'd been dosed with the venom over periods of time. The TrackerJacker was a brutal killing machine and if he was the one that concocted this weapon he was a twisted SOB. Only a sick person could take pleasure in making sure someone last moments of life were filled with complete and utter agony.

The same thought kept running through my head as I continued down The Hob trying my best to not seem incongruous. Why would the TrackerJacker come out from hiding? It seemed out of character for him to make it so easy to find him. He had stayed off the radar for nine months and now he slipped up. I don't think so, something about this whole thing is fishy. I need to keep my guard up, because as much as I didn't want to find myself in this kind of situation, it seemed liked this was a trap.

PANEM was making sure that the person who killed Seneca would get his and I was just the person to deliver it. I just needed to be on my A-game if I wanted to execute my target.

The overcrowded market made it easy for me to blend in. I tugged on the straps to my black leather backpack that was holding my precious cargo. Inside was my folding bow and quiver. The best assassins travel prepared no matter where they are. Mission or no mission.

"Elnézést , Miss . Szeretné kipróbálni ezeket a friss pasteries ?" I turned to my right to see a small child her skin held a creamy light milk chocolate color, her eyes were dark brown and drew me in instantly. They held the look my little duck Prim used to project. Happiness wrapped in innocence.

"I don't speak Hungarian." I replied with a soft voice.

She seemed to understand what I was saying and grabbed my hand tightly. I instantly pulled my hand out of her grasp and looked around. Was this a trap?

"Miss?" The small voice echoed below me.

I looked down to see her looking at me with confusion. Her eyes held hurt behind them. She was so tiny and reminded me so much of Prim I felt my eyes start to betray me. I tried my hardest to blink the tears away as I crouched down to her height.

"I-I..." I tried to speak as I looked around us.

The people around us continued on with their business as I kept on looking around for a potential threat.

Suddenly a deep silky smooth voice sounded beside me. Causing me to snap up and look to my right.

"She is just asking if you want to try a pastry." I had come in contact with blue eyes that made my heart constrict with pain.

The shade of blue were almost the exact shade of the iris' that plagued my dreams. I couldn't tear myself away from them. It was the kind of thing that hurt to look at but I continued anyway because it had been forever since I'd seen that shade of blue. Plus, pain keeps me grounded. I guess that is why this type of job is something I am good at.

"So, would you like to indulge the child?" His voice brought me out of my stupor.

The moment my eyes disconnected from his I took in his appearance. He wasn't that much taller than I. His skin was reddish were it seemed to be burned under the sun causing me to come to the conclusion that his skin color is one of ivory pigment. He was stocky and his muscles were pronounced in his deep green shirt. His hair was a bit on the longer side and was held under a cap that made the ends of his golden locks curl. I looked up at the cap and my eyes widened at the Rebel's cap.

I hadn't caught a glimpse of his face on the picture in the file but I knew looking at him now. This was him. This was Peter "Peeta" Mellark aka. The TrackerJacker. My target.

"Or, are you just here to kill me?"

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading. Please leave a review. I would really love to know what everyone is thinking about this story. I hope that you all enjoy. You can check this story out on my tumblr and AO3. I have links to them on my profile. Much Love XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 2: No One Could Save Me

**Hey! Everyone! Sorry this is late at night but I've had a rough couple days. My grandmother passed away. :( So I am sorry that I didn't post this earlier. Thank you to everyone who review, favored, and or favorited. I appreciate and am humbled by each and everyone of you! Did I mention I love you guys! You all totally rock!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Marvel or THG. I just love the characters so much that I like to write them into crazy stories that exist in my wacky brain.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**No One Could Save Me**

The darkness was surrounding me. The familiarity of it wasn't comforting. The noises around me were booming and echoing at the same time. The heavy panting besides my ear was nudging me to open my eyes.

The heaviness all over my body was something I couldn't get rid of. I desperately needed to get out of the darkness.

_"Wake up! Dammit! LET ME OUT!"_ I yelled to myself.

Arms were suddenly tightening around me. I tensed at the feeling but not because of discomfort but out unfamiliarity. The arms were warm and dare I say comforting.

"Shhh. It's okay. We are almost there. I've got you." The voice spoke softly into my ear.

My body and mind involuntarily listened to the words and descended into the darkness. This time without fear.

* * *

_Hours earlier..._

"Or, are you here to kill me?"

The words he so calmly said sounded as if he was joking but one look into his serious hard calculating eyes let me know he wasn't. He knew why I was here. I just didn't know how he knew and I couldn't let him.

"Excuse me?" I answered in my most fake but dare I say most convincing facade. "I-I d-don't know what you are getting at. B-but if t-this is s-s-some sick joke."

His blue eyes seemed to flicker with something that resembled amusement. Then he did the most annoying thing ever. He SMIRKED. Damn jerk smirked!

"Well, may I apologize Miss by offering you a pastry on me." He said with a light tone that still had me gazing at him suspiciously.

"We insist." He gestured to the small girl beside him.

He whispered something into her ear causing a huge smile to spread across her small face. She instantly ran toward a vendor. I noticed the space that the vendor occupied was made into a small bakery.

I watched as she said something to the man behind the counter. He smiled happily as he looked over toward myself and my target. TrackerJacker smiled and nodded his head to the man. The man looked exactly like the small girl just taller with facial hair. His body was lanky and petite like the small girl who was waiting happily and giddy in front of the counter.

I turned my gaze back toward the man who I was going to kill and watched as he looked at the two people he seemed to be acquainted with. I couldn't help but think this man beside me wasn't capable of hurting someone. His eyes were looking at the two with what looked like longing. His eyebrows were slightly coming together as he continued to look at the two. It was as if he was reminded of something painful but still brought him happiness. For there was a small smile spreading across his lips.

"You know if your earlier charade didn't have me convinced." He turned to look at me with an arched eyebrow. "You staring at me so openly like a school girl with a crush now most definitely does."

I could feel myself begin to scowl in definite anger. I could feel my hand twitching to take the kill but I knew I couldn't do this here.

"Kisasszony, itt van egy Mézes krémes. Ez a legszebb tortát, mint te." The small girl handed me a light orange and white layered colored cake with powdered sugar sprinkled on top.

I looked back at my target to see him smiling at me. I could see it in his eyes that he found this amusing. I looked back at the small girl. Yeah, definitely not now. Not in front of all these people, and especially not in front of her.

"What did she say?" I begrudgingly asked the jerk beside me.

"She said this is a honey cake." He pointed to the small piece of cake in my hand. "And that it is their most beautiful cake... just like you." He added the last part quietly as if he was forcing the words to come out.

I arched my eyebrow at him looking at the slight tint of red that spread across his cheeks.

_Odd_.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back down at the smiling girl.

"Thank you, sweetie." I replied as I looked down at the soft looking cake.

I knew that if I didn't taste the cake right now that I'd probably hurt the small child's heart. But the trained assassin in me was screaming to not eat it. I needed to figure out what I was going to do with this delicious looking cake.

"What's your name?" I asked the small girl.

"Name?" She asked Peeta as she pointed to herself.

He nodded his head with a smile plastered across his face. The smile was breath taking. It was a smile any movie star would kill to obtain but sadly would never because it was already taken by a deadly assassin.

"Rue." She replied with a small but proud smile.

"Nice to meet you Rue. I'm Natasha."

"Lying to a child." His silky smooth voice echoed beside me.

I looked up at him and arched my eyebrow. He took a few steps toward me causing me to back track matching his steps. He quickly clasped his hand around my forearm pulling me tightly toward him. His lips come toward my ear and before I could pull away his hot breath whispered into my ear.

"Katniss."

As soon as my name passed his lips and into my ear my whole body went stiff. I immediately pulled my arm away from his hold and gazed back up at him. He was looking at me but this time it wasn't a cocky smirk on his lips and amusement playing across his blue iris'. No, he was staring into my eyes as if he was trying to relay some sort of information.

"I don't know what your ta-" The sentence died on my lips as I watched him pull Rue into his arms.

"Get down, Natasha!" He yelled as his body went barreling into mine with Rue in his arms.

As we landed on the ground a bullet flew by us. My senses were suddenly on overdrive.

_How did I miss that?_

I instantly grabbed my bag and pulled out my bow. I jilted it causing it to expand itself to full length. I found myself crouched behind a merchant stand that sold dolls. I peeked over to see that chaos had erupted and that people were running everywhere.

"Apukám! Azt akarom, apu!" Rue's small voice was yelling from behind me.

I turned around to see her curled in TrackerJacker's arms. He held her tightly as he whispered words into her ears.

After a few more words he looked up at me. With a serious face and dead set voice he said.

"You're not the only one here to kill me."

"I got that." I replied with a scowl.

There were no more sounds of gun shots but I knew better. The hunter was still after it's prey. Whoever was here to kill TrackerJacker they were not done. They were just waiting for their kill shot.

"Come on!"

I turned around to where TrackerJacker was waving me toward him and Rue. They were now behind another stand to my left. I hadn't even heard them move and now they were a good thirty feet across from me.

Why would he want me to follow him? What did he expect for me to do? Let him kill me first? It seemed that he understood my thought process because he gave me a firm look.

"I understand. Hope to see you soon."

With those last words he was off running and with Rue in his hands. I stayed perched behind the stand and continued to watch them. I might have to kill him but I didn't want anything to happen to the little girl in his arms. I watched my surroundings and decided whoever was trying to kill him was now probably on foot. They wouldn't stay perched up high. They would most definitely get down here and do it without anyone really paying any mind. The chaos was at its highest. No one would notice if they killed him.

No one was going to kill my target. This was my assignment.

I took a deep breath let it out and began to run after my target. As I got closer to where he was descending upon Rue's family. A black high sleek pony tail came into view behind TrackerJacker. By her stance I could tell she was pulling a gun out.

NO! She's going to kill him and hurt Rue! That's my kill!

I pulled out an arrow drew it back and without a second thought I let it fly. It whips through the air and lodges itself straight into her shoulder. A scream pierces the air and instantly she turns around.

My eyes widen at what I have just seen. Clove Vededin, Russia's top female assassin. She was almost in every way TrackerJacker's equal when it came to killing. She didn't have the same deadly strategy but that didn't make any less was she here to kill one of her own. I don't have enough time to ponder these questions because Clove is pulling the arrow from her shoulder. Her eyes are blaring at me like daggers flying toward their target.

Behind her I see that TrackerJacker is coming toward us.

"NO! Save them! I can take care of myself!" I yelled out as I placed my bow around me and began running toward Clove full speed.

Clove took a quick look back at TrackerJacker. She turned to look back at me with a sly smirk on her face and then sped off after TrackerJacker.

"SHIT!" I yelled out as I continued to run after her.

Clove was a ruthless killer and she would definitely kill Rue and her family just to be the evil wench she is. I ran through the crowd after Clove hoping that I could stop her.

I scanned the Hob as I ran after Clove. I pulled my bow from around my body and pulled out an arrow from my backpack. I aimed the arrow at one of the steel rods on roof. I let go of the arrow and watched as it glided through the air and wrapped around the rod. I grabbed onto the cable that was attached to the arrow. Instantly, I was flying above the crowd and sailing ahead of Clove.

I landed on top of one of the vendors shops. I pulled out another arrow and aimed at Clove but there were too many people around and I couldn't take the shot. I began to run full speed atop of the vendors shops. I watched as Clove began to get closer to TrackerJacker.

I watched as he held Rue in his hands tightly and pushed her family in front of him urging them to run faster. I couldn't let her kill them. I jumped off and barreled rolled and landed on my feet. I ran full speed and watched as Clove came into my line of sight.

I put bow over my shoulder and ran toward her. As, I was running full speed I pulled my arm back with my fist closed. She didn't see the fist coming when it landed on her head. She staggered back and I took the opportunity to kick her legs out from under her. She fell back and I continued to stalk toward her, but before I could pull an arrow out I felt a sharp piercing pain in my leg.

"UGH!" I groaned out.

I looked down to see a small gunshot wound on my thigh. I looked up and found the smirking face of Cato perched up high. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Cato. How could I forget that Clove and Cato worked as a team?

_I was distracted. HE distracted me._

Cato waved at me and ran out of sight. Clove came at me and I staggered back trying to find my footing. Clove pulled out two small knives and the glint in her eyes matched the deadly glint of the knives.

A knife swished across my face causing me to lean back and put weight on my bad leg. I grunted in pain.

"Poor girl. I promise your death will be even more painful." Clove's heavy Russian accented voice was filled with glee.

Her eyes were following me like like a cat follows a mouse right before it pounces.

Another swift attack of her knife came at me and I countered her attack with a swift jab to the ribs. When she hunched over to grab onto her ribs I landed another punch to the back of her head. Clove staggered backwards a bit but it didn't seem to faze her.

She quickly lunged forward with a knife and I quickly moved away dodging the blade by a hair. I twisted on my good leg and as I was whirling I pulled my bow out and hit Clove in the back with it.

Her anger was clear as she took a quick strike at my face. I quickly try to move but found that my leg was causing me to slow down a bit; and suddenly Clove sliced at my head. I could feel the heat of the gash as the pain began to radiate. Clove gave me a wicked smile and twirled the knives in her hands. She looked at the one that had my blood a gave me the most evil Cheshire smile.

I stagger as I try to stay up but I know that the loss of blood from my gunshot wound and now head wound were taking a toll on my endurance. I know I need to get away because at this rate I am not going to survive.

_I will be damned if this little evil bitch kills me._

With all the strength that I had in my body I quickly retreated back a couple of steps and as I did so I pulled an arrow out. I swiftly pulled back and let it go watching it embed itself in abdomen. I watched as she hunched forward and gasped in pain. I didn't wait to watch if it was a kill shot or not.

I needed to get out of there and quickly. I staggered forward running with what little strength I had left. I could hear sirens blaring in the background and knew I had to get out of there before they found me.

I reached the double metal doors and pushed them open. I watched as people looked at me horrified. I am guessing my appearance was that lovely. I quickly bolted out of their view and continued running.

I was running toward my hotel when I heard the sirens were coming from the way my hotel was located. I couldn't very well run by them. If they noticed my appearance they'd for sure pick me up. I turned and ran in the opposite direction hoping I could go around them.

I passed the Hob and tried my hardest to look inconspicuous. As, I continued to run I found that it was becoming more and more difficult. I knew I wasn't going to make it to my hotel if I didn't rest.

When I reached about a block away from the scene I bolted to the nearest alley and decided to rest there for a second.

I placed my back on the hot wall and slid down to the ground. I could feel my head pounding causing my eyes to feel like they are going to pop out of my skull. My leg was loosing feeling and everything around me was becoming hazy due to my fatigue.

My eyes began to close on their own accord. I faintly felt warmth on my face and I wondered where it was coming from.

"Katniss." I heard a smooth deep voice call my name. It sounded faintly familiar.

Then there was dead silence and darkness.

* * *

_Present_.

My eyes shot open and instantly I am gasping for air. I clawed at my throat and began to cough. My eyesight was blurry causing me to blink rapidly hoping to cause my vision to focus.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself as I brought a hand to my forehead. I felt a bandage on my head and then everything comes back.

The hob, TrackerJacker, Clove, Cato, and the alley.

My senses seemed to be back on track with my brain. Years of training bring me to began to scope out my location. I looked around and saw that I was in fact not in my hotel room.

The walls that surrounded me were beige and losing coloring. There was a small window next to the small bed I ws now laying in and a small dresser across. There was nothing to indicate where I am at the moment.

_I need to get out of here. Wherever here is. _

I thrust myself up from the bed, instantly regretting the action because the moment I am up the world around me begins to spin.

"Woah, be careful. Don't do that. You were hurt pretty badly." A deep voice said beside me.

I recognized the voice instantly.

I turned to the location of the voice and I am met with a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

"I need your help." He said as he sat down beside me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. You can also find this story on my tumblr and A03. Links are on my profile. Thank you again and reviews are greatly appreciated! MUCH LOVE XOXO!**


End file.
